Smiling But We're Close To Tears
“Welcome back. Homo.” Oh God it was happening again. Kurt recoiled as the dirty brown slushie stung his face, spilling over onto his brand new cream cow sweater. He raced blindly down the hall, it was only a matter of time before the sugar sank in and.. “Oh hey Kurt, I need to talk to you about Glee Club. I was thinking-” Man he looked so good today, finally ditching those charity shop waistcoats and opting for a perfectly tailored aqua Lacoste polo. Dating Emma Pillsbury had done wonders for his dress sense. “Mr. Schue, I’m kinda in a rush-” “This will only take a second. You know how you always want to be more involved in Glee club? Well-” Kurt didn’t care. How could he even concentrate on anything other than that shirt? It clung so tightly, revealing Mr. Schue’s perfectly defined abs. Every time he breathed in, it grew tighter and that godly body grew closer to Kurt. He would have given anything to reach out and touch it. A moan slipped past his lips. Shit. “Kurt? Are you okay?” Fuck. Kurt stumbled for an answer, his brain still focused on the thick chest hair peeping out of his teacher’s unbuttoned shirt. “Um.. Mr. Schue, as enthralling as I find this conversation, I uh.. I .. I really need to cut my nails.” Cut my nails? That’s the best he could come up with? Kurt rushed off before he had time to see the perplexed look on his teacher’s face... His tanned, defined face, confusion causing his dark eyebrows to press together and leave that cute little line in the skin between them... He walked backwards into the door of the boy’s toilets, wincing at the high pitched squeal of the rusty hinges. He went to sling his satchel onto the floor but stopped himself. He had seen the state that Finn leaves the bathroom in. And somehow he didn’t think that piss stains will be hot this season... or ever. Instead he pulls out a moist towelette and attempts to clear the crusty brown slushie remains of his face. Man, his forehead was going to resemble the Alps tomorrow. Kurt groaned at the thought. “Why so sad, beautiful?” a smooth voice purred from behind him. Kurt spun round, his shoe landing in a puddle. He didn’t even want to think what the puddle was made of. “Blaine? What are you doing here?” he gasped. “Aah.” Blaine giggled. His normally slick hair was tangled, curly and wild. “I see Mr. Cow had a little accident. Someone needs to learn to use the potty.” A wide smile spread over Kurt’s face, Blaine’s natural cheeriness was contagious. “Do you remember when I got you that?” How could he forget? Kurt spent his birthday weekend at Dalton last month, a magical weekend hanging out with his old schoolmates and snuggling with his boyfriend. Kurt rested his head on the crotch of Blaine’s grey school trousers, his body between Blaine’s legs. It felt good to be so close to him, Kurt liked the warmth and Blaine’s half hard cock on the back of his head.“Still got it” he thought smugly to himself. The other Warblers gathered round with eager anticipation as Kurt opened his presents. He picked up a long thin tube wrapped in “Ho-Ho-Hove A Merry Christmas” paper. “Honestly?” Kurt laughed “This looks like it came out of the 80’s.” “Sorry about the paper.. I was at my Granddad’s last weekend and well.. He hasn’t sent a present since he divorced Nana 6 years ago, so wrapping paper’s a bit thin on the ground” David confessed. “I’m sorry to hear that. But it’s what’s inside that counts after all.” Kurt smiled. A chorus of sniggers flew around the room, leaving Blaine and Kurt completely clueless. Carefully Kurt peeled off each piece of sticky tape, so as not to ruin the.. lovely paper. After about 30 seconds, Wes piped up. '' ''“Hurry the fuck up.” he moaned. '' ''Kurt handed David the wrapping paper, “Give this back to you grandfather for me, Maybe it can make it to twenty five.” He joked. He unravelled the rolled up piece of paper to find a giant poster of Blaine’s face pasted onto a male model’s body. Laughter erupted, echoing through the halls. Kurt giggled along and stared Back at Blaine, who’s eyes had crinkled up with laughter, making Kurt’s stomach flip. “Now you’ll be able to watch Blaine all day long” Wes winked. “He can do that anyway.” Blaine laughed, leaning down to give Kurt a peck. “Get a room!” Thad teased. “I have, and you’re in it” Blaine muttered. '' ''Open mine next! Open mine! But open it quickly!” Jeff was bouncing up and down with excitement. “It’s not just Jeff’s” Nick insisted. “We all paid towards it.” “Yeah but I paid the most for it!” “By like, two cents Jeff.” “That’s two cents more than you!” “Ladies, ladies, calm down!” Blaine peace kept. Kurt grabbed the pink Barbie package from Jeff’s hands and tore the wrapping paper off in one, revealing hordes of blue stuff carrying the slogan “I love Blaine” There was stationary, a T-shirt and a mug with Blaine’s perfect face at the bottom. '' ''“Well... That’s not creepy at all...” Blaine said, laying the sarcasm on thick. Kurt defended his new stash. “I think it’s cute. And will come in handy too.” He leant up to kiss Blaine but missed, stabbing Blaine’s mouth with his chin. “oops, sorry!” he whispered but Blaine ignored him. “Here’s mine babe.” Blaine whispered seductively in Kurt’s ear. Kurt shuddered with pleasure, butterflies rising in his groin. He read the tag *I know Daniel does it for you ;)*. Kurt grins inwardly as he carefully removes the first year Harry Potter paper to unveil what must have been the tackiest jumper he had ever seen. It was a thick woollen '''cream '''with something vaguely resembling a cow eating grass, poorly hand sewn onto the front. Alexander McQueen would turn in his grave. It was hideous, adorable. Wes had told him how Blaine stayed up all night to finish it. “Promise me you’ll wear it?” Blaine whispered softly. “I promise Blaine” Kurt’s smile slowly widened when he saw the grin that took up Blaine’s face. “Promise me you’ll wear it at school?” He whispered even lower. Kurt tried to hide his disgust behind a shaky smile. '' ''“Err... Blaine. You see, at McKinley I have a certain...image to keep up and this... this isn’t quite um... fitting with... with my image.” Blaine gazed at Kurt fondly, his hazel eyes turning golden. “You’re so cute when you don’t want to do something. If you loved me you’d do it.” Kurt sighed. There was no getting out of this one. “I love you, but I love nice clothes. I’ll do it... If you don’t wear hair gel for a day!” There was a loud “ooohh!” from the other Warblers. “Deal!” Blaine shouted, so loud it made Kurt yelp. '' Blaine leant down and pushed Kurt’s face up to meet his, kissing softly around his lips. He loved how Kurt always tasted of peppermint. Kurt twisted round to face Blaine and parted his lips to allow Blaine’s tongue to explore his mouth. It felt warm and soft, running along his teeth. It felt good, so damn good. Kurt shivered as Blaine played “Guess what I’m drawing on your tongue” Kurt was past that. He pulled away, briefly looking into Blaine’s smouldering eyes, he could feel his dick tight on his trousers, aching with lust. His hands explored every inch of Blaine’s sweaty body. Blaine lay backwards onto the bed and Kurt needed no prompting to follow. He pressed himself up against Blaine’s muscular chest and shifted so their hard ons were pressing on each other. Kurt nipped the base of Blaine’s neck causing him to cry out and thrust his hips forwards. The friction on their dicks made them both moan with pleasure. Blaine slowly swayed his hips side to side, providing more friction for both of them. Kurt kept kissing Blaine’s neck, sometimes nipping him, making him cry out more, feeling the vibrations on his dick.'' “You’re so hot when you’re dirty” he whined in Blaine’s ear. Kurt slid his tongue inside Blaine’s mouth, locking tongues and moaning once more. These kisses were passionate and sloppy, wet and fast. “I’m so turned on right now” Blaine strained. '' ''“I know, I can tell by your pants.” Kurt looked down at the precome stain on both his and Blaine’s jeans. “And I am too” Kurt keeps grinding their hips together, faster and harder. He lets out a squeal of pleasure. “Um Kurt-” “We can’t stop now, I’m too close!” Blaine pushed Kurt off him, rolling to the side, flustered and frustrated. “What was that f-“ Kurt followed Blaine’s horrified stare, a mirror image of 15 disgusted faces. “Dude. What the hell?! Category:Fan Fiction